1. Background of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating device, more specifically relating to a heat-dissipating device manufactured by utilizing stamping and bending skills to form its structure as a whole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional heat-dissipating device is formed as a U-shaped  board 10 in sectional view where a first wedging part 12 (such as a hole) is respectively disposed on the two corresponding sides of the U-shaped board 10, and a second wedging part 14 is respectively disposed on the ends of the two corresponding sides adjacent to the first wedging parts 12. By utilizing the structure, a plurality of the U-shaped boards with the same structure can be connected with each other to form a heat-dissipating device 1, in which any two adjacent U-shaped boards are connected by wedging the corresponding first wedging parts 12 and second wedging parts 14 thereof together. In the conventional heat-dissipating device 1, each U-shaped  board 10 has two parallel plates 16 and a supporting plate 18 disposed between the two parallel plates 16. Therefore, the parallel plates 16 of the U-shaped boards 10 at one side of the heat-dissipating device 1 can then be in contact with a heat-source (such as a central processing unit of a computer), and the heat dissipated from the heat-source can be transmitted to the supporting plates 18 and then through the supporting plates 18 to the parallel plates 16 at another side of the heat-dissipating device 1, and be distributed to the outer environment for protecting the heat-source from damage due to over heat.
Conventionally, the U-shaped board 10 is usually formed by utilizing a stamping machine to stamp a copper sheet. The area of the copper sheet must be larger than the size of the U-shaped board 10 for forming the first wedging part 12 and the second wedging part 14 thereon and then stamping the copper sheet into the required U-shaped. Therefore, during the process of fabricating the U-shaped board 10, many parts of the copper sheet must be cut off and become useless, which eventually cause lots of raw materials of the copper sheet to be wasted.